


Punishment Time!

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, MIkan loses her stutter when in domspace, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Top Tsumiki Mikan, Trans Female Character, Trans Tsumiki Mikan, Wetting, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Nagito gets punished by Mikan, and some of his classmates decide to join inDay 7. Humiliation/spankingDay 8. Wetting & desperation/cream pieDay 9. Gaping/exhibitionismDay 10. Overstimulation/cockwarming
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Classmates, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Punishment Time!

**Author's Note:**

> this work contains transfem Mikan and I use the word "cock" to describe her genitals, so if you don't like that or it makes you uncomfortable, then this may not be for you

Nagito doesn't regret the events that led him to this point, tucked under Mikan's desk, swallowing down her cock as she studies.

He's not sure how he hasn't been noticed, as out in the open as he is, though he supposes that Mikan has always been fairly good at sneaking under the radar, even as other members of his class talk amongst themselves in the same room, mere feet away.

But this is his punishment for being so needy, so distracting, for trying to interrupt Mikan's work so she would fuck him. 

He's not allowed to touch her or himself, not allowed to stop until she's done studying. If anyone notices, then he's simply outed as the slut he is. It's what he deserves.

Actively trying to stay still, and not suck off his girlfriend, is difficult, especially when she shifts and her cock goes deeper down his throat.

He fights back whines of pleasure whenever he pulls back to breathe and she reaches down and harshly yanks him back down by the hair.

The taste of her cock, the humiliation of being forced to sit under her desk where _anyone_ could see, her tugging his hair, it's all too much.

He fails to suppress his whiney noises as he cums, rolling his hips as he dirties his pants.

"Dude, seriously?" Kazuichi's voice says, shocking Nagito out of his blissful haze. 

In a panic, he goes to pull back, but Mikan once again tugs him back down, making him gag before he can relax his throat again.

"I thought you said he'd be quiet?" Kazuichi continues, a whine of his own lacing his voice.

"H-he was supposed to behave!" Mikan retorts, her grip on his hair tightening, warning him that his punishment just got worse.

They knew.

They all knew he was here the whole time.

Possibly watching him struggle not to get off, to not pleasure his girlfriend in the way he so desperately wants.

The idea is absolutely humiliating, and it makes him whimper, his cock refusing to soften.

He looks up to try and gauge Mikan's reaction, but her skirt is blocking his vision of her.

"Oi, shut him up, I'm tired of hearing his noises," Fuyuhiko's rough voice calls out.

"Or you could get it over with and really _punish_ him in front of everybody," Teruteru suggests. Nagito can hear the desperation in his voice, and surprisingly enough, it makes his own cock twitch.

"Hey, I don't wanna see that!" Hiyoko objects, gagging dramatically afterward. 

"But I mean, if he isn't behaving…" Kazuichi says, trailing off, his meaning obvious.

"Weren't you just _against_ the idea of even hearing him?" Mahiru deadpans.

"Well, his voice is annoying," Kazuichi retorts. "Plus, I don't wanna see or hear him _enjoying_ himself, but I'd _totally_ be down to see him get punished."

"That's… not a terrible idea," Fuyuhiko grumbles in reluctant agreement.

Nagito's lightheaded from listening to his classmates talk about him in such a manner, enjoying being the center of attention intimately.

He unwittingly tunes out the rest of their discussion as he thinks about how lucky he is to be in this position, but he's ripped out of his thoughts by Mikan's hand curling in his hair and pulling him off her cock.

He whines in disappointment, pouting at her when she tucks herself away, still hard and leaking precum through her panties.

She stands and drags him up with her, pulling him out from under the desk and turning him around to face their audience.

He's suddenly very aware of the tears filling his eyes and the thick drool spilling down his chin and neck, wetting the collar of his shirt.

He stumbles and sways before he's pushed down and forced to brace himself over Mikan's desk, his hands curling around the edge as he looks over his shoulder in confusion.

His already flushed face reddens further when his pants and boxers are pulled down far enough to expose his ass, but keep his straining cock trapped in his own sticky mess.

His eyes widen when Mikan grabs Peko's bamboo sword, looking over at the swordswoman herself to see her watching boredly from the outer edges of the room.

In his distraction, he's caught off guard by the sword coming down on his ass, a resounding smack filling the room, but it's nothing compared to Nagito's scream.

He jerks forward, his hard, trapped cock nearly getting slammed against the edge of the desk.

His head drops, staring at the ground in front of him while his form shakes.

But he can't say he didn't enjoy it.

Mikan's soft hand rubs over the forming welt, her hand barely moving in time before the sword is brought down again like a paddle.

This time, Nagito is slightly more prepared, a loud sob leaving his throat instead of a scream.

Mikan grabs his hair and forces his head up, making him look at his classmates, many of whom are watching with rapt attention.

Drool spills freely out of his open mouth, his tongue hanging out as the sword is brought down twice more.

Mikan sets the sword aside to cup and massage his swollen ass, leaning down over him to whisper in his ear.

"Are you okay with your classmates joining in on your punishment? Your disobedience _has_ inconvenienced them as well." Her stutter is practically gone whenever she's domming him, and Nagito loves that more than anything. His meek girlfriend breaking out of her shy shell, even if just for a moment, is worth any punishment to him.

He hadn't realized he'd been caught up in his thoughts until Mikan's hand shifts down from holding his hair to tightly gripping his jaw, her nails pressing into his skin.

"Answer me, Puppy," Mikan orders. Nagito nods, whining softly. Mikan nods and pulls back, her hand sliding back to hold onto his shoulder.

He hears her grab the sword once again.

"Y-you're welcome to join in," she tells the others in the room.

Naturally, Teruteru is the first to approach. He presses two of his fingers in Nagito's mouth, shoving them deep in his throat, making him gag softly.

Nagito quickly recovers and closes his mouth around his classmate's fingers, sucking and licking them.

"Oh," Teruteru says, stars in his eyes, "he's so obedient! You've got yourself quite the good pet, Mikan."

Nagito moans at the praise, but he's quickly interrupted by Mikan bringing the sword down on his ass once more.

"P-please don't praise him while he's being punished!" she yelps. "It only encourages his bad behavior!"

"He sounds like a fucking _brat_ ," Fuyuhiko says, approaching. He grabs Nagito's hair and pushes Teruteru out of the way, his fingers slipping out of his mouth.

Nagito looks up at Fuyuhiko, a challenging glint in his eye.

"So what all can we do to him?" Fuyuhiko asks.

"Ah, pretty much anything! He'll let you know if you've gone too far," Mikan answers, tapping the sword on the side of Nagito's ass.

Fuyuhiko grins wickedly, rearing his hand back before slapping Nagito across the face, forcing him to take the full brunt of the slap by keeping his head still.

Nagito's eyes roll back and his hips jerk involuntarily as he makes a further mess of himself.

"Did- did he just _cum_ from that?" Kazuichi asks, both awe and disgust lacing his voice.

"Maybe we should just fucking ignore him," Fuyuhiko says. "I'm sure he'd hate that much worse than whatever shit we could do to him."

"No, please, I'll be good!" Nagito pleads. "I'll be good, I promise!"

He's shivering, tears spilling down his cheeks as his grip on the desk tightens.

Fuyuhiko scoffs. "Yeah fucking right," he says, turning and leaving.

Nagito lets out a sob before whining pathetically.

Kazuichi curses under his breath. "Why does he sound so hot when he's upset?"

Nagito's eyes flick over to him and he whimpers, pleading softly for attention.

"What a fucking whore," Fuyuhiko grumbles.

Nagito is caught off guard by his pants being yanked down further, pooling down at his ankles.

He looks back in confusion, only to have the sword hit the tops of both thighs at the same time.

His scream catches in his throat as he jerks forward violently.

He sobs when he's hit in the exact same spot twice more.

"No more," he cries, sniffling. "Mommy please, it hurts!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kazuichi grip himself through his jumpsuit, cursing, but that's not where his attention is focused.

He whimpers when Mikan's clothes hips press against his sore ass as she leans over him once again, grabbing his face and stroking her thumb along his jaw.

"Now, now, Puppy," she coos meanly, "is that what you say when you want me to stop?" 

Nagito bites his lips, shaking his head softly.

Mikan hums. "That's what I thought," she practically purrs, licking up his cheek, cleaning his dried-up tears, before they're quickly replaced with fresh ones. "Why don't we _really_ show everyone how much of a slut you are, huh?"

Nagito shivers, nodding enthusiastically and tilting his hips, hissing when his sensitive skin rubs against the fabric of her skirt.

"Then earn it," Mikan orders, leaning back. She tightly grips both his asscheeks and pulls them apart.

"Please!" Nagito cries loudly. "Please, Mommy, I need it! I need your cock! I need you to fuck me! Please, fill me up, show everyone how much of a slut I am for you! Please Mommy, I-"

He interrupts himself with a lewd moan as cold lube is squirted directly onto his asshole.

Mikan roughly fucks two fingers into him, doing the minimal work to stretch him out.

She finds his prostate easily and massages it to make him squirm and sob, his cock getting hard once again.

When she's had enough, she removes her fingers and pulls down her panties, slicking up her leaking cock and forcing inside Nagito with no warning.

Nagito screams, his eyes rolling back as he jerks, nearly cumming a third time just from that.

Mikan wastes no time before fucking into him at a rough pace, taking hold of his hair and forcing him to look up at his classmates while he's getting fucked.

His vision is blurred from his tears and practically going cross-eyed from pleasure, not able to see the way everyone is looking at him.

He imagines them thinking he's a pathetic whore and their expressions matching it. He imagines them looking on with disgust, with disdain.

It makes him cum.

It's a pathetic spurt of cum, barely anything coming out, but his bliss is prolonged as Mikan continues fucking him, brushing against his prostate on occasion.

He can only imagine the disgusting faces of pleasure he's making, the way his classmates are never going to be able to look at him again without thinking about him being such a slut.

He sobs and moans, drool spilling out of his open mouth in a steady stream.

He feels the humiliation of the whole thing, but it doesn't stop him from enjoying it, in fact, it makes everything better, more intense.

It's painful how good it feels, his cock twitching in an attempt to get hard again, despite having already emptied himself.

His ears are ringing, and if anyone is talking to him, about him, he doesn't hear it.

He can't even hear his own moans, despite his throat being sore.

He can feel something deep down in his belly approaching, like another orgasm, but he's not hard.

His breath quickens and when he realizes what the feeling is, it's too late.

He pisses all over himself and the floor at the same time he's filled up with Mikan's hot cum.

It keeps coming and he's embarrassed, his face heating up to a dangerous degree.

He squeezes his eyes shut, not wanted to see everyone's disgusted faces, tears of embarrassment roll down his face and he sniffles.

But Mikan doesn't let him hang his head, even as she pulls out and his ass clenches around nothing. He can feel her cum spilling down his thighs.

"Fuck that was so hot," Kazuichi groans.

Nagito's eyes snap open and he sees everyone in the same state of shock, though many of his classmates look incredibly aroused.

"He's such a whore he _pissed_ himself," Fuyuhiko mumbles, awe in his voice. 

Nagito whimpers and Mikan comes around to his front, her softening cock already tucked away.

She crouches down by his face and coos softly.

"You did good, Puppy," she says, brushing his hair back behind his ear.

Nagito whimpers, still shuddering in embarrassment, even as Mikan presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm choosing to pretend that there is not a blade in Peko's sword
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
